This invention relates to a device for identifying and localizing a fault by means of a multiple position or element monitoring apparatus and, more particularly, to a first in-time failure or trouble localization circuit arrangement for identifying a failure which has occurred initially when circuit troubles are taking place at a plurality of positions or elements in a multipoint monitoring apparatus.
When a variety of factors such as coolant, pressure, temperature, fuel and the like are monitored, for example, in an engine, if plural factors malfunction sequentially, it is very important to identify the first failure and the point where this has occurred in order to remedy the cause of the troubles and correct the countermeasure against the troubles.
A malfunction alarm lamp therefore blinks ON and OFF and indicates normally the first fault in time which occurs at a point, and the second and later faults are indicted by the continuous energization of corresponding alarm lamps or by varying the period of the blinking of the alarm lamps so that a supervisor can easily identify the faults.
The conventional means for identifying such faults however employs a number of complicated circuits in the fault identifying circuit, resulting in an expensive construction and fails to render satisfactory service.